Trip to Mars
Trip to Mars is a one-time sketch in the Third Series of You're Skitting Me, though it has several appearances in one episode. Description This sketch depicts four astronauts being briefed on a mission to Mars, but involves all four of them pulling out for unexpected reasons. Third Series Sketch 1 This sketch depicts the mission's leader briefing four astronauts (Unknown, Tama, Mim and William) on a mission; congratulating them for their efforts and spending three years in training, studying for countless hours and working their bodies hard to achieve peak physical fitness. He then reminds them that that day has arrived and soon they will travel to "a far-off planet" and after two years establishing the first human habitat on mars. One of the female astronauts asks if there will be Wi-Fi, to which the leader denies, adding that "there is only one radio signal". This causes this astronaut to pull out of the mission, remarking about "a cute cat" on her phone as she leaves. Sketch 2 The leader continues, remarking that despite the loss of an astronaut earlier, the mission will proceed as scheduled, and that at 0600 hours, they will be taking off in "a state-of-the-art" rocket ship, travelling for "ten long months" to Mars, where they will be establishing Earth's very first base on another world. Then, one of the male astronauts (Tama), intervenes, asking him to repeat what he said, to which the leader repeats that it will be ten months, which the astronaut intervening clarifies that it would be ten months there and ten months to return. The leader confirms this and adds that they would be spending two years on Mars. The astronaut then objects that he told his mother that he would be back at 8, and that she is making a roast, so he pulls out of the mission. Sketch 3 The mission leader continues to brief the team, now reduced to two astronauts, mentioning the two that had pulled out of the mission, before encouraging them that they will go down in the history books instead of the two. as they blast off in a rocket ship "20 times the speed of sound", "spinning endlessly" in a tiny capsule, buffeted by solar winds and thrown to side to side by an unknown source. The remaining female astronaut (Mim) objects to the descriptions, citing that she gets travel sick, especially if she is reading, and the fact that she may want to do a bit of reading yet get travel sick, and promptly withdraws from the mission. Sketch 4 The mission is now reduced to a crew of one. This remaining crew member (William) is briefed especially by the leader that he alone will hold the beacon for humanity, but he should not fear, for his superior intellect, years of training in space aeronautics, physics, chemistry and biology, and survival techniques that he has mastered will all help him in the mission. Then, this crew member interrupts to inform the leader he is actually the cleaner, and that his uniform looks similar to that of the astronauts, except with a different logo on the back. He testifies that he was cleaning the room when the four others came in and that he got caught up. He also remarks that the mission sounds exciting and that he would love to go, but he does not know how to pilot a spaceship. He then offers to clean the room the meeting is held in, as the leader reacts in shock to not having any crew members to man the expedition. Cast *Unknown, Tama Tauali'i, Mim Micheloudakis and William McKenna as astronauts Category:Sketches Category:One Off Sketches Category:Multiple Cast Member Sketches Category:Third Series Sketches